bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Shūten
The Shūten (周天, Full Scope of the Heavens), otherwise known as the Jōumihari (女王見張り, Queensguard) or the Ōjamihari (王者見張り, Kingsguard), is the organization which most within Heisekai join, as well as the most important military branch within the realm. The Jōren is subservient to the Shūten, and the Shūten in turn answers to the Jouin. Overview The Shūten was originally a group of nine elite Shinigami during the reign of Heisekai's first King. These nine individuals served as his bodyguards, becoming known as the Ōjamihari. They worked diligently to protect their King as well as secure peace in the region, becoming known as heroes to the common people. Their status grew until they became a full-fledged military. The nine became the Captain-Generals and the Ōjamihari adopted a new name: Shūten, literally meaning Full Scope of the Heavens. They where the enforcers of law, the protectors of the civilians, as well as disciplined soldiers. Organization The Shūten, despite their focus on the shield over the sword, are in fact an army. A highly trained and incredibly efficient one at that. Each of the 4 Divisions are disciplined to deal with situations effectively, as well as highly trained Shinigami. They are considered the cream of Heisekai's crop, charged with the protection of the ruling King or Queen, above all else. As such they are technologically advanced when compared to the medieval Gotei 13. Each Division focuses much emphasis on joint-training sessions, unlike the Gotei 13, whose military strength is largely decided by the current Captains and Lieutenants, and while the same comparison could be made of the Shūten's Captain-Generals and Lieutenant-Generals, their foot soldiers are generally trained to a much higher standard; especially in the art of Kidō. Structure & Divisions 1st Division :Main Article - 1st Division. The 1st Division of the Shūten is primarily the Division in which the Marshal-General joins, though exceptions to this rule do exist. As such it is a model division, as well as the goal for all Heisekian youth, who see being a member as a ticket to fame and fortune. Their Headquarters are situated on Knot Island close to the Royal palace, making it the Division which protects the ruling King or Queen most readily. As such they are the considered the shield of the Shūten. 2nd Division :Main Article - 2nd Division. The 2nd Division of the Shūten is primarily seen as Heisekai's sword, rather than one of its four shields. Any operations requiring the use of excessive force it is the 2nd Division that carries them out. As such, the 2nd Division is regarded as the single strongest division within the entire Shūten, as well as the one Division which attracts the blood-thirsty. Members are required to have advanced combat abilities even by Shūten standards, highlighting just how powerful and fearsome they are. Their Headquarters are on Quest Island, where the Jōren HQ also can be found. 3rd Division :Main Article - 3rd Division. If the 1st Division is considered the shield that defends and the 2nd the sword that strikes at Heisekai's enemies, then the 3rd Division of the Shūten is an inner guard against corruption. They are elite Shinigami who monitor not only their fellow Shinigami, but any potential threats to the realm, the ruling King or Queen, and the realms citizens. As such the full measure of the 3rd Division lies in espionage and counter-espionage, rather than combat prowess. The Headquarters of the 3rd Division is located on Chrono Island. 4th Division :Main Article - 4th Division. The 4th Division of the Shūten is, perhaps, the most demanding division. It is the largest single division -- with three times the personnel of any other. This is due to the fact that the 4th Division has three primary duties. They are medics at their core, but they also compile Heisekai's history and ensure that the realm maintains certain standards of living. As such the members of the 4th Division do not partake in battle at all, serving solely as support. As to expected of the main medical wing of the Shūten, the 4th Division keep their base on Boon Island. Ranking Marshal-General The Marshal-General (元帥総, Gensuisō) is the leader of the Shūten and overall strongest Shinigami Heisekai can produce. The duties undertaken depends largely on the person filling the position. The current Marshal-General, Yoichi Yamashin, delegates duties to others while he deals with matters concerning security, while former Marshal-General, who was Yoichi's father, took on most of the duties himself and delegated rarely. Rosuto Shiba, feared as the strongest and most capable of the Marshal-Generals, took on all his duties by himself. The holder of the title is charged with the internal and external protection of Heisekai as well as her ruling King or Queen. Only the strongest can hope to be raised to position, with the title being passed down through a Trial by Combat. When a Marshal-General wishes to step down, as was the case with Yoichi's father, he fought against many candidates before being bested by his son, Yoichi. Captain-General Lieutenant-General Notes Behind the Scenes Navigation Category:Organization Category:Military